


Cold skin

by liraeli



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original work - Freeform, actually an assignment but meh, english sucks, repeated death, that means original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeli/pseuds/liraeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't really summarise this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold skin

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah this is meant to be for English. But I haven't posted anything in awhile so I thought I might as well (maybe I could have changed it to suit homestuck...?) it is also unedited cause I can't be bothered it is due first period well today blargh. It is 1:17a.m. here by the way. It is meant to be based on the theme of a poem (I have no idea) so I just made the theme kinda regret and lack of respect for the dead.   
> Poem is 'Treasure in the Heart' by Joolz

Her skin was cold, taunt with touch of death.   
I sighed at the body beneath my gloved hands. This was not the first time I had seen this girl, and yet she still looked the same as ever. It was a simple operation really; give her the injection and find a bed for her to awake in.   
Yet my hands didn’t move to pick up the needle. They barely even twitched. My body was frozen, a cold realisation seeping into my mind.   
‘I could help her.’  
It was simple. 

The girl awoke once more, her skin clammy with sweat. She had been sleeping far too long. I watched her warily from my seat, aware of her gaze piercing me.   
“Kill me,” where the only words she spoke.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, eyes cast downwards.  
“Sorry.”  
It was the only thing I could think of to say. 

Barely a week later, the girl was back again. This time she wasn’t even whole. A leg gone and an eye missing from a bloody socket. The sight was enough for me to vomit; miraculously though, I held the bile down. I had seen far worse.  
And yet… it didn’t feel right. The situation was wrong, my actions were wrong the entire thing was wrong.

 

‘Kill me.’

 

The words echoed in my mind. My hands lay in the same position as the last time I worked on the girl. Still and unmoving. This time, I would do it. I would help this girl and give her the wish she deserved to have fulfilled. 

 

One day.

 

It took one day before she was back.   
My plans to end her pain had obviously fallen through. The sight before me made this blaringly clear. There was a pain deep in my gut, one of shame and regret that couldn’t be shaken. If I truly wanted to help this girl, why didn’t I show her the respect she deserved and put her to rest?  
Why must I continue to draw this out? 

I didn’t see her for months.   
My work grew sloppy, I was constantly tense and I was in a downward spiral into depression. Friends, family and colleagues all tried to help me. I didn’t want help though. This constant regret and uncertainty that plagued me was my own issue, caused by my own indecisiveness. I blamed myself, and yet I blamed the world around me for existing as it did. As time continued to pass and I still hadn’t seen the girl again, I grew more and more anxious.  
This wasn’t right. There was something wrong. 

A whole year passed. My memories of her were fading slowly, and the echoing of the only two words she had ever spoken to me began to sound hollow. I hated my job with intense venom, but nothing changed. I just continued on. 

Suddenly, she turned up. It must have been nearly two years since I saw her last. The girl’s face was familiar, traced with lines of pain and sorrow, dark purple bags hanging beneath her eyes. I quietly asked for those who had brought her to leave, and they did so without a word.

Peaceful. It wasn’t a word that fit well with the girl. However, the circumstances seemed to suit it perfectly. She lay before me, merely a corpse, and here I stood finally at peace knowing that she still existed in this world. It was ironic though, as the one thing I wanted to do for her the most was to destroy her existence. Now was my chance. 

 

I couldn’t do it. 

 

Once again I failed to fulfil her only wish. I failed to gift her the last respect she would ever receive.


End file.
